


Standing In The Way of Control

by HeavyMetalRunner



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalRunner/pseuds/HeavyMetalRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has tried his hardest to ignore his feelings for Soundwave. Neveremind, that the spymaster will never feel anything other than contempt for him, he shouldn't have these feelings in the first place.<br/>Before Megatron came along Starscream thought he'd never bow, or cower, to anyone. Before Soundwave came along he thought he'd never love anyone but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

    Starscream had a bit of a problem. Whenever he was on the bridge and had nothing to do, he always found his attention drawn to Soundwave. This normally wouldn't be so worrying; Soundwave _was_ shapely and prettily colored so there was nothing strange at all about wanting to look at him.

    But the sheer number of times Starscream felt the impulse to look at his comrade _was_ quite worrying. If he wanted to look at an attractive bot...well, to be honest, the Nemesis was far from lacking. Megatron was obviously exquisite _and_ powerful, Knock Out had thick curves and a pretty face, and even the vehicons had sleek svelte frames.

    So, not only were there a lot of lookers on board, but there was also variety. However, Starscream was not a very, to put it politely, _needy_ bot, and did not often feel impelled to stare at a nice chassis, unlike Knock Out who was always ogling _somebody._

    But it was different with Soundwave. And if he was honest, it always had been. Soundwave's silence had always attracted him. Starscream couldn't wrap his head around exactly why Soundwave's silence made him alluring but he couldn't deny his fascination either.

    Between the two of them there was a similarity in height, which was actually a matter of importance to Starscream. All of his life he'd either been taller than cute automobile bots, or much shorter, and thinner, than other aerial bots. Not hugely atypical when it came to Cybertronian courtship, but it had always left him a bit self-conscious. Put simply, if he lent down for a kiss with Knock Out and found that the other was not interested, he would have a long way to back track.

    If he was with Soundwave, he could lean over for a quick kiss—well, on a visor, but oh well—or he could actually hug chest-to-chest instead of chin-to-chest. But really— _with_ Soundwave? The idea of it was ridiculous. Soundwave didn't want a relationship; Decepticons rarely did. And if he _did,_ he certainly wouldn't want Starscream. It was no secret he was distrustful of Starscream, and at the very least found him ridiculous and annoying.

    On the whole, Starscream was popular for interfacing, but very unpopular for friendship or camaraderie. Normally this knowledge merely amused him, but when he thought that Soundwave also felt this way—without even the interest in interfacing—well, it _did_ hurt a little. And the fact that it bothered him at all, was very worrying.

    If this had to happen, why could it not have been Knock Out—who he actually got along with quite well—that he...wanted to be with. When he was with Knock Out, they laughed together over other people's idiocy or rough looks, and they both appreciated the same sort of intellectual (pretentious) conversation. Aside from this, judging from the way Knock Out obviously enjoyed the sight of Starscream's frame and in turn made an effort to pose his own seductively, his feelings would be returned.

    Yet despite how nice is was to be with Knock Out, he still dreamed of Soundwave. Knock Out was fun in the way fighting the Autobots was fun; but he longs for Soundwave in the same way he longs for Cybertron.

    It was a battle between the meaningful and the meaningless, and he knew which was going to win.

 

 


	2. Chapter One

Megatron was leaving. This was the only thought Starscream had had since his Lord announced his intentions. Once again, Megatron comes up with a ridiculous plan and springs it on his officers and troops out of the blue. Starscream was frustrated, as ever, with his Lord's impulsiveness, but knew he had to keep his thoughts to himself.

There was no one on the ship he could trust with his true thoughts about their Lord and Master. Which reminded him that he would be completely in charge during Megatron's absence. Which would have pleased him, if he were not sure that Megatron would, secretly, task Soundwave with the role of 'monitoring' him. This in turn reminded Starscream that he would have to interact one on one with Soundwave more often from here on out. This made him nervous. On one hand Soundwave's sycophantic behavior annoyed him, but on the other...well, things were complicated.

In ways that Starscream didn't understand, he was sort of...drawn to Soundwave. There was really nothing to like about Soundwave; he wasn’t funny, or any other personality trait because he never spoke. He was attractive, but he also didn't have a traditional face—while not ugly, not exactly handsome either.

Yet Starscream wanted to be with him. Bizarrely, he very much wanted Soundwave to like him. He fantasized that, at times, when he was sarcastic with Megatron Soundwave was secretly amused by it, that at times he was bemused by the fact that Starscream was actually right and Megatron wrong. He fantasized that Soundwave was often on his side about things, and thought Starscream was rather intelligent and witty.

All of this was wishful thinking however. In reality, Soundwave never seemed to take notice when he and Megatron bickered; and he never _ever_ held back on an opportunity to get Starscream in trouble with whatever incriminating evidence he'd collected while surveying him.

When this happened, he _did_ feel disproportionally betrayed and disappointed. He usually ended up hating himself for not being good enough for Soundwave. And deep down he knew this was the case. In fairness, no bot would probably ever be good enough for Soundwave—he seemed to look down on everybody, but this did not make him feel any better about it.

Having a pretty body was always what lured bots to him, and somehow knowing that that was far from enough to attract Soundwave made him feel cheap and pathetic. Sometimes he hated Soundwave so much he lashed out at him, publicly calling him Megatron's pet and mocking his inability to communicate effectively. More often he hated himself and avoided Soundwave at all costs—even getting in trouble for not being on the bridge when Megatron wanted him to be.

That was a problem as well—Megatron. Soundwave was staunchly loyal to Lord Megatron, whereas Starscream was known to question, and even on occasion betray, their leader.

Now Megatron was leaving the two of them to take command of his army—alone. Soundwave, as second lieutenant, would be reporting directly to Starscream from now on. This hadn't happened since the eventful stages of the war—centuries ago. How was he going to deal with interacting with Soundwave when his emotions toward the other were so tumultuous?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actual plot begins next chapter I promise.


	3. Chapter Two

The moment had come for Megatron to leave. The Decepticons had traveled to a planet called Earth, in pursuit of Optimus Prime, and found that the planet was rich with energon. Now that the troops had a, relatively, safe planet to hide on and a decent amount of energon to mine, Megatron knew now was the opportune time to search for his once great army.

He wanted to finish the Autobots once and for all. They too were scattered amongst the stars, but they had no Warship, and no flight alt modes. Now was the time to destroy them.

He had his two lieutenants standing with him on the hull of the _Nemesis_. Starscream stood rigidly, he was trying desperately not to look too happy to be seeing Megatron off. Beneath the facade he was torn between his infamous lust for power and a bit of nervousness.

He'd briefly been given full reign of the Decepticons before, but that was during the War. On those occasions he'd simply continued his role as commander with the only difference being he didn't need to run his plans by Megatron.

What he faced now was inexplicably more daunting than commanding an army in the midst of full blown war. They would be wandering half-idly on a strange planet, torn between preventing their own starvation and finally clenching their victory over the Autobots.

It would fall to Starscream to balance these two goals without causing outright mutiny by overworking the troops or getting them all slagged by the Autobots.

Megatron had drawled out some meaninglessly encouraging speech to the troopers gathered behind them on the hull, and with this done turned to his two officers.

“Starscream, despite popular opinion,” Starscream bristled and barely stopped himself from glancing at Soundwave, “and my own better judgment, I'm leaving you in charge of my army. You were chosen as my Second in command for your particular abilities, and I trust you will use your talents to strengthen what remains of the Decepticons and destroy the Autobots.”

Starscream smiled smugly, “With pleasure, my Lord. I wish you the best of luck on your mission.” Megatron looked at him coldly before turning to Soundwave. Starscream pouted, of course Megatron would save his last words for his favorite little drone. Bitterly, he tuned them out and focused on the feeling of having been chosen as the most powerful Decepticon next to Megatron.

As he walked away from his officers, Megatron turned to them one last time. “I know not when I will return, but when I do I expect the Decepticons to, at the very least, be in the same state in which I left them.” _Blah, blah, blah_ , Starscream thought, _he's worse than Optimus Prime sometimes._

Megatron nodded once to Soundwave, and frankly, Starscream was more than tired of these proceedings and wished he would just _leave_ already. Finally his Lord took off into space and very suddenly the weight of leadership fell on Starscream; he turned to see an army awaiting command— _his_ command _._

Starscream braced himself. _Right, business as usual._

“Soundwave,” he started, “resume your surveillance of this planet, your priority: energon deposits. Squads B-01 and A-04 report to the command center for a special assignment. The rest of you return to your tasks. Megatron wants us to focus on recuperating our strength; even in his absence, we obey his will.” _For now._

  
  



	4. Chapter Three

Starscream arrived on the bridge to find his requested squadrons waiting silently. “Right,” _oh_ it felt good to be in control, “the lot of you were created with superior intelligence—for Eradicons—and thus, from here on out your mission will be differ from that of the other troopers. Each of you will be assigned an abandoned energon mine; your mission: lure the undoubtedly desperate Autobots to the fuel sources and destroy them.”

An eradicon gestured for permission to speak. “But commander there _are_ no abandoned energon mines.”

Starscream growled and shook his head as if they were all idiots; which, of course, in his mind they were. “are you suggesting I don't know this?” The trooper stayed silent but shrunk in on himself enough to satisfy Starscream, who smirked.

“ _Obviously,_ there are not yet mines we have picked clean; but given the average size of the deposits on this miserable dirt planet, it won't be long until we are forced to abandon hopeless locations for more promising fields. When this happens the Autobots will begin to scavenge our leftovers. We must use their diminished number against them—this method is the only way to locate the Autobots as they split up to go scouting.” He stopped pacing and smirked at _his_ troops. “We will pick them off one by one.”

The troops saluted this and cheered in the form of shouting, “Yes, Commander.” Starscream was reminded of the glory days of the war, he barely stopped his wings from fluttering.

“For now, return to your posts and Soundwave will brief you on your new assignments. Dismissed.”  
As the troops filed out, Starscream folded his arms behind his back and looked at Soundwave. Surely Soundwave was impressed by his plan; Megatron had just ordered Soundwave to ' _keep an eye out for the Autobots'_. It may seem preposterous, but there were times when Megatron could accurately be called a passive leader. Megatron had ordered them to follow the Autobots to Earth—thanks to Starscream finding out that that was where Optimus Prime was stranded—and when they'd arrived, he'd delegated the search for the Autobots to ' _of little importance'._

Soundwave, however, was still attached, literally, to his console as he had been throughout Starscream's speech. Of course, the spy had certainly heard and recorded the exchange, but whether or not he had any thoughts or opinions on it was another matter.

As ever Starscream found himself growing frustrated with Soundwave's lack of attention. Perhaps now was his chance to get the spy more interested in the new chain of command.

“Soundwave?” Starscream put confidence and nonchalance into his voice. The spy turned his helm slightly in his direction—Starscream felt his frustration mount. “You will give your leader your full attention when he speaks to you.” Yes, _very_ good to be in control.

Soundwave didn't move for a good moment and Starscream could just _feel_ comprehension dawning on Spymaster Haughtiness. Soundwave turned fully toward him and, according to his all-or-nothing way of doing things, even drew his cables back into his torso.

Starscream let the moment sink in—for both of them. _Megatron's_ favorite _? How does it feel to answer to me?_

His optics were practically lubricating from the immense satisfaction he felt. However, he reminded himself he would only succeed as leader if Soundwave was on his side.

“I just wanted to know what you think of my plan. I do value the opinion of such an intelligent and capable Decepticon.”

Soundwave's visor stared at him in silence as usual. And, as usual, Starscream felt himself get inexplicably angry.

Finally, “ _It seems not all of your plans are completely useless, Starscream,”_ said Megatron's voice. The bridge was very very quiet. All of the smug pride drained from Starscream.

He'd given Soundwave an order to demonstrate his new-found power, and in turn, Soundwave just demonstrated what he thought of Starscream's role as leader. Soundwave had made perfectly clear he believed that Megatron knew his army would be safe in the hands of _Soundwave,_ whereas _Starscream_ would just have to do.

Starscream got into Soundwave's face. “If you think I'm going to be a pushover for you like I am with Megatron, then you have another think coming. You're not twice my size and half off your rocker like your precious slave master is, so you better be aware of your place...which, by the way, is _beneath me.”_ He seethed into Soundwave's visor and was minutely aware that chilled, coolant-scented air from Soundwave's vents was curling around his face.

“ _Half off your rocker,”_ Soundwave replayed as a threat of blackmail.

Starscream didn't so much backhand Soundwave as rake his razor-sharp talons across his ludicrous visor. Then he wrapped those talons around Soundwave's neck. “Go ahead and tell on me, _freak”_ he chuckled in Soundwave's 'face' and dropped his voice to a whisper, “Megatron has forgiven me for far worse.” With that he tittered almost flirtatiously and pushed Soundwave away from him.

“Now go fix your visor.”

And Soundwave hesitated, but obeyed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have begun to wonder, what the hell were they doing while Megatron was away? Besides gathering enough energon for the entire Decepticon army and then some...they accomplished nothing.


	5. Chapter Four

Starscream felt triumphant! It was rare for anyone to get one over on Soundwave.

Starscream pretty much had Megatron's constant forgiveness, despite being nowhere near as obedient as Soundwave—and he would be surprised to see Megatron as lenient with Soundwave if that Con ever messed up half as badly.

However, with Megatron being so cuddly with Soundwave, Starscream never had an opportunity to lord it over the spy. Now with their master gone, he could tease Soundwave with the evidence of Megatron's loyalty to _him—_ that he didnot even have to earn the way Soundwave did.

He suspected Megatron's reluctance to just rid himself of someone he himself referred to as a 'useless thorn in my side', had to do with Starscream being brave enough to talk back to Megatron but too unpopular amongst their faction to be any real threat at all. Their odd relationship calls to mind that old folk song,

_Even the old rogue gets tired in the lonely cold._

Fittingly, it was a song about Megatronus and his long-suffered reluctance to rebel against his siblings. Perhaps in Megatron's twisted mind Starscream was as close as he had to a friend; since Starscream has already made up his mind about how Megatron, along with everyone else, is beneath him, the illustrious leader of the Decepticons didn't need to put on airs as he did with everyone else.

Starscream couldn't imagine Megatron losing his temper and grabbing Soundwave as he does Starscream. Megatron's greatest weakness is his temper, and anyone else would have lost loyalty to him long ago, thinking him tantrum-prone and ill-fitted for leadership.

Starscream, however, understood—and coveted—this method of leadership. He enjoyed seeing others in fear of him, and scrambling to prevent his wrath; he wasn't interested in leading because morons admired or respected him. For this very reason, he'd long ago lost interest in gaining the Matrix of Leadership and becoming the Prime.

However, when it came to capable and dangerous bots like Soundwave and Shockwave, a leader needed to impress them. The higher up in the ranks, the more an army became like a pack of carnivorous organics. You had to show you deserved your place above your subordinates, while also displaying respect for their abilities.

And it was thus that Starscream approached Soundwave the day after he'd struck and scratched his visor. He entered the command center and headed for the ever-working Soundwave with his usual casual strut, but he spy did not turn around as he approached. Soundwave could only have been pretending not to know he was there, was he possibly insulted from their earlier quibble?

He placed a hand on Soundwave's shoulder gently, but curled his hand into a firm grip. Soundwave paused in his work and turned to face him. With pleasure Starscream realized Soundwave was following his order to give his leader his full attention—he was almost happy to have to placate him.

“Soundwave. I want to apologize for striking you earlier. I think we were both...a little unsettled by our Master's abrupt departure.”

Soundwave said nothing, of course, but moved his head to the side. Starscream recognized his silent gestures enough by now to understand that he agreed so far, but knew Starscream was always playing at an angle.

“I will be willing to forgive you your insult if you accept that Lord Megatron left _me_ in charge—after all, if you don't accept my leadership you are, in a way, disobeying our Master's orders.” He took his hand away from Soundwave and folded his arms behind his back. “I hope we can work together as temporary first and second Commander in order to, if nothing else, satisfy our Master's will.”

There was the usual pause as Soundwave's enhanced data nets over-analyzed a simple social interaction, then he nodded his helm once and replayed a message with Starscream's voice, “Yes, my leader.”

Starscream's grip on his wrist tightened enough to dent, his vents took in too much air and hitched. That recording was from a time he'd been placating a furious Megatron—he often spoke in a sultry purr to flatter their Master when he was violently angry. It was a method that only worked for Starscream—and it worked very well.

Hearing this seductive tone from Soundwave, his voice or not, and having Soundwave calling him his leader affected Starscream more than he would have expected.

He made sure to keep his voice from squeaking when he said, “Excellent. I'll let you get back to work now.”

Soundwave nodded and turned back to the console.

Starscream gazed at Soundwave for a moment longer before reluctantly turning away. As much as he'd like to stay and enjoy this new obedience from Soundwave, he had to a lot of research about Earth left to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not much happening, but we're getting there hopefully.


	6. Chapter Five

Knock Out was pretty much, with the best word, redundant at this point. Since the Autobots were nowhere to be seen, there were no serious injuries to be taken care of. The only jobs needing doing on the Nemesis were mining, general maintenance, and other likewise menial labor—all of which Knock Out was hopelessly useless for.

Unfortunately for him, he had plenty of need to make himself very useful very quickly. His constant sarcastic comments were driving Starscream up the wall. And the point had come for Starscream to think: clearly, something needed to be done.

He couldn't just outright kill him, they were short enough on Decepticons in general and especially on those who weren't drones, and the Autobots would not be inactive forever—eventually they would need a medic on board.

Starscream needed a reason to get the nuisance off his ship, but he also had to avoid being too rude about it. He had had enough enemies among the Decepticons up to this point, and the lack of potential loyalty should he get the opportunity to replace Megatron was an issue.

Knock Out, ever apathetic about everything other than his paint, was not plagued by bitter feelings towards Starscream's holding of such high rank—and he didn't care if this supposedly 'undeserved power' affected the Decepticon cause one way or another. He seemed to tolerate Starscream well enough, if for nothing else than his appreciation of pretty things, and so was a potential future ally.

Starscream would gladly use him if the need arose, but until then he was merely a useless annoyance. Any more of his “dry wit” during Starscream's speeches, and Starscream would be too much of a laughingstock to ever be seen as Megatron's true heir. Or he might end up murdering their only remaining medic.

There was only one thing for it, he needed a plan. So Starscream tried his best to swallow his pride and sought out the only 'Con who could help.

“Soundwave,” he greeted the bot who was, as ever, working, “I need your advice on a matter.”

Soundwave retracted his tendrils and stood at attention.

“I feel that Knock Out may be more of a detriment to our goals than a help. I feel his pessimism is having a negative effect on our troops efficiency. I worry that his attitude might make the vehicons think they can slack off in their work since Lord Megatron isn't around.”

He paused as he would if he were talking to a normal person, who would at that point respond. Of course Soundwave said nothing, but tilted his head.

Starscream took this to mean he conceded and continued,“I don't think punishing him will help—you know how he is, he takes things very personally and we might lose our only medic if I outright kick him off the Nemesis. I need to get him off of this ship without being obvious I'm trying to get rid of him.”

Soundwave looked to the side—something he does when thinking things over. It was interesting how someone wholly devoid of expression could still have his little quirks. Because it was so rare for him to be caught off guard, when he was he jerked and stared at whatever had the audacity to surprise him, and it was rather oddly cute. Not that Starscream would ever say, or think, any thing of that sort about Soundwave—or anyone for that matter! Starscream does not think things are cute.

Thinking about how secretly giddy Starscream was to have Soundwave's full attention, and to be, in a way, in cahoots with him was confusing him. Didn't he hate this stupid arrogant jerk? Why should he care about the way he turned his head when he was thinking, or how he was just slightly taller than Starscream and that he hardly ever gave his attention to anyone besides Megatron. Starscream couldn't care less about any of that stuff—he was the future leader of the Decepticons, not some barely-out-of-protoform bot on his first day at Academy. He was a key player in a war, not the narrative character in a romance novel.

No—Starscream did not care at all about how intelligent and brave Soundwave is.

But his straight back and strong legs did make Starscream want to pounce him like a randy Earth cat (yes that Earth research was ever so worthwhile). And when Soundwave looked back at him he wanted to attack that visor, whether there was a mouth under it or not.

So, in conclusion, Starscream had a very big problem.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the episode in which Knock Out first appeared implied that he and Starscream hadn't seen each other in a while I'm assuming he was sent off the Nemesis for some reason. Starscream finding him annoying seemed, to me, the only possible scenario. Obviously from the prologue they will become good friends in due time.


	7. Chapter Six

Soundwave replayed Starscream's own words, “Priority: energon deposits.” and then Megatron's, “ground unit.”

Starscream considered this. “Very good. It would be more effective to have a team tracking energon from the ground. Plus, Knock Out loves his automobile mode so much, he'd appreciate being able to drive often.” He stopped and smirked at Soundwave. “In fact I bet he feels cooped up here in the air, right Soundwave?”

Soundwave stared at him. He didn't really expect him to join in or express amusement, but his lack of response still minutely disappointed Starscream.  
Well, if he was boring the Almighty Perfect Soundwave then excuse him. He huffed and turned away, “thank-you for your help Soundwave.” And Starscream had an urge to get back at him, “good soldier.”

Soundwave even paused in the middle of going back to his console to look at him! Ha, he hadn't expected that one had he?  
Starscream hurried out of the Command center before he had to own up to having just condescended his comrade. But outside he snickered despite feeling a bit childish for his cheap shot. 

He reached the main laboratory to find that Knock Out wasn't there. This was technically Knock Out's post and his absence, while unsurprising, irradiated Starscream. He regretted even coming this far away from the command center to find the medic, he certainty was not going to scour the ship for him, so he commed Knock Out. The Doctor gave some excuse about studying the healing rate of the drones which Starscream interrupted by telling him to get to the lab immediately. 

The medic arrived bearing his characteristic smug face. How Starscream hated that face! 

“Knock Out.” He greeted.

“Starscream,” the Doctor offered.

“That's Commander Starscream to you medic. I only let your frequent slip-ups slide because I know how difficult five whole syllables are to remember for one a dainty little sports car,” he cooed condescendingly.

Knock Out smiled at him in that careless way. Starscream reminded himself that soon he wouldn't have to suffer that face anymore, and forced himself to smile back in the same manner.

“Anyway, I didn't call you so we could have a pleasant little chat.” Knock Out smiled wider, and so he did as well.

“I would never have accused you of being capable of that Commander.” Starscream laughed at this which seemed to throw Knock Out a bit off. It served the insufferable malfunction right. 

“I realize that you may be growing a bit tired of being on this ship. I can imagine you'd much prefer to be where you can manage—permissively—frequent driving excursions.”

“Uh—“

“And as it turns out, Soundwave and I decided we should have a unit on the ground at all times in order to more acutely scan for deep energon deposits. How would you like the job? You could bring your 'assistant' along naturally.”

“Mmm. I don't know—“

“Before you say anything else—that may have sounded like a question, but it was in fact an order. I need an officer on the ground, and you as an Automobile are the most logical choice.”

“But, don't we need to have a doctor on call?” Despite his deep voice and droll tone, the doctor was undeniably whining—although Starscream was guilty of this himself, it sounded even worse in Knock Out's campy voice. 

“Knock Out!” Starscream took a moment to calm himself. “Be reasonable here, we haven't needed your medical expertise in quite some time. You're welcome to stay but need I remind you what happens to Decepticons who can no longer prove themselves useful to Lord Megatron? Do you expect me to be more lenient?”

Knock Out grimaced. “Not really,” he sighed. “I suppose it does make the most sense and I suppose I should be grateful you are willing to give me a chance to be useful again. I accept my mission Commander.”

“Good. Soundwave will brief you on the finer details of your task. Remember, if you come across any Autobots—the official standing orders are to kill them at all costs. The sooner we end this tedious war the sooner we can can invade whatever world we want and take their energon—without Autobot interference.”  
Knock Out cocked his hip and waved a hand,“there's something we can agree on.”

Starscream nodded, “dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much can happen until Starscream and Soundwave are forced to interact with one another (meaning the Autobots show up), so bear with me. At some point this story will become good I promise. 
> 
> Just yesterday I read the prequel comics and I wish I had known about that storyline because there is a lot more potential in that plot than there is in what I made up in my head about what they all were doing in the time leading up to the show--which is, clearly, diddly squat. 
> 
> Finally have a summary.


	8. Chapter Seven

Several months passed without much of anything to break the monotony of energon collection and hiding from the 'humans'. Starscream spent most of his time on the bridge watching as the Nemesis drifted over the Earth. No place, especially an organic world, had ever been anywhere near as dazzling as Cybertron, but if he were honest—there were uglier planets to be stationed on.

He spent a lot of time trying not to glance over at Soundwave where he stood only a few paces away from Starscream's spot at the command console.

He was accustomed, after all these years, to being half spiteful of Soundwave and half in want of him. However he usually had Megatron's wrath to fear—and this was more than enough to distract him from a school-bot crush. Not to mention Megatron's occasional interest in not at all professional recreation to, frankly, keep his randiness to manageable low.

Nowadays he didn't have his spats and trysts with Megatron to distract him from other things. He was discovering how blissful it was to be in complete control of the army—too have all that power (he chose to ignore the fact that said power was given to him by Megatron). It was also blissful to be able to speak his mind and employ his ideas without getting slagged by Megatron for not being a blind follower.

He'd always wanted to be leader, and he'd made no secret about his wish for Bucket Head to kick the bucket, but he'd never actually thought it was possible—or worth the risk—to plan an assassination. At any rate, his mind was changing—his taste for leadership was blossoming into an addiction. But with Megatron far away there was nothing for it, so he merely willed Megatron to never return and did his best to prove himself an exceptional leader.

Aside from all that, his weird feelings for Soundwave became worrisome. He just couldn't understand why Soundwave of all Decepticons was the object of his desire.

What was worse was his absolute sureness that the problem would not go away anytime soon, if ever. Soundwave would never return his interest, and he had felt this way for centuries now—the feelings were clearly deep-seated.

It wasn't enough to distract him from his job as second in command, but it was enough to distract him from his ambitions. To become leader would mean to betray Soundwave, there was no denying that fact. Of course, if it ever came down to it, Soundwave could easily defeat him in order to secure Megatron's place as leader. Starscream's greatest weapon was his speed, but Soundwave's mind had long ago been altered, against his will, to be super efficient, he could easily track and predict Starscream's maneuvers in a fight. He was far stronger than Starscream, his plating was more durable, and he had two extra highly flexible limbs to employ as weapons.

Soundwave was very, very dangerous; and fanatically, if such a word could apply to Soundwave, loyal to Megatron. What Starscream really wanted was to have Soundwave's loyalty for himself, this want, more than anything plagued his thoughts day and night.

He tried, for millennium, to figure out why Soundwave was so aggressively loyal to Megatron, but he remains at a loss. Megatron isn't spectacularly intelligent—in fact, he has many times come up with overly complex plots in, what Starscream presumes, must be attempts to prove his intelligence to Autobots and Decepticons alike. He doesn't understand the foolproof efficiency of simplicity the way Starscream does. He wants to lure his opponent into traps he has concocted in perfect compliment to his foe's weakness, whereas Starscream shoots straight for the spark—through the back. A simple violent action that works on anyone anytime.

Yet, he supposes, it may make sense. The way Soundwave's processor works, he over analyzes every bit of data he gathers, perhaps in his mind Megatron's pointlessly convoluted plans are fascinating and admirable.

Which brought Starscream to a preposterous and unwelcome truth, he was jealous of Megatron's relationship with Soundwave. He was jealous of it from both ends. He hated that Soundwave was trusted and revered by Megatron. He hated that Soundwave would do anything for Megatron, but hardly acknowledges his existence.

He isn't as oblivious as he acts; he knows that Soundwave finds him irritating and unworthy. Indifference and irritation do not blossom into anything remotely like attraction or devotion. He'd had so much time to be aware of his unfortunate circumstance he began to get even more temperamental than usual. Every day he found himself thinking more about what Soundwave was thinking instead of winning the war, he felt less and less that he deserved to be leader.

Thankfully his tormenting thoughts were disrupted at last by the appearance of an Autobot. Many months after they'd given Knock Out his mission they got a call in from a group of drones. They were one of Starscream's special teams stationed at an abandoned energon mine. Optimus Prime had walked right into his trap.


	9. Chapter Eight

“It's Optimus Prime—alone!” Starscream nearly grabbed Soundwave as he displayed the feed from Laserbeak on his visor. He stopped himself in time but clenched his fists in anticipation. He laughed, “what a fool! The only Autobot who poses a threat to us is wandering around on his own.”

“Commander Starscream, what are your orders?” A drone asked urgently.

“Get your troop ready to deploy! Soundwave, you and I are the only remaining officers, you must join the fight this time—perhaps we can finally end this tedious war once and for all.” Soundwave nodded and hurried to the groundbridge. Starscream followed him, the troops lined up and awaited the opening of the groundbridge. When it lit up Starscream transformed and blasted through the portal—the sound of rumbling jet engines, and the whispered whine of Soundwave's alt mode surrounded him.

Optimus Prime turned around and fired right at him, Starscream spiraled out of the way with more flare than necessary, but to be fair he hadn't partaken in a fight for far too long. Before his eyes Soundwave transformed into robot mode directly in front of Prime and engaged him in a fight. Soundwave was skillfully trained in hand-to-hand combat from his days as a gladiator—he was not even equipped with weapons.

But Optimus flipped away from this hands-on approach and began using his gun instead of fists. One cannon arm fired at the troopers, with the other Optimus Prime was firing directly at Soundwave. In turn the spymaster merely leaned back at the right moment to dodge the ammunition. Soundwave, not moving his feet, turned and lashed a tendril out at the Autobot leader. Prime jumped back to avoid it and during his distraction Soundwave lept into the air and transformed. The surveillance craft twisted through the air and rained bullets over the Prime.

Back when he was a captain, Starscream once noted to a fellow Decepticon, and freely acknowledges in his mind, that Megatron is an alluring sight to behold in the midst of battle. The sheer power in his shapely body teased Starscream's sadism and blood lust and appealed to his self-denied submissive side.

But if the sight of Megatron in battle got Starscream charged up, then the sight of Soundwave coolly facing a warrior as powerful as Prime was simply maddening. Soundwave could face gunfire or a smack-down without showing the least amount of fear. He was so controlled and graceful, Starscream often wished he had more excuses to order him into a fight. Though, of course, Soundwave's work was usually done at a console—such a waste in Starscream's opinion.

A very long time ago, before Soundwave had opted to take a vow of silence—so Megatron could confidently relay important, and Starscream suspected personal, information to him—he'd still been a very quiet and solitary bot. But on occasion he would boast, for lack of a better word, his superiority to an enemy who'd crossed his path.

There was indeed something about Soundwave's blasé, holier-than-thou attitude that made Starscream want to jump him, no matter how little sense it made, so watching him battle Optimus Prime as if he didn't understand why someone so pathetic and weak was even trying to compete with him was driving Starscream to distraction.

He wasn't, however, too distracted to notice the groundbridge opening behind Prime. Clearly the overwhelmed leader had decided to retreat. Starscream transformed and dived for the Autobot, but the gorundbridge shut, with Optimus inside, and dissipated just as Starscream passed through. 

He snarled and shouted for the troops to return to the warship.

He transformed and stood in the command center. Soundwave too transformed and walked up beside him. Soundwave turned to him waiting for command.

“It's no matter,” he said, “This is only the beginning of the end for the Autobots. If they're going on solitary energon hunts, they must worse of in number than we predicted. My trap worked once, it will work again. And if we have to pick the Autobots off one by one so be it.” He walked over to his commander's station and folded his hand behind his back.

He turned back to Soundwave who still watching him. “Just think Soundwave—Megatron returning to the good news that his oldest enemy, Optimus Prime, has at long last been destroyed.”

Soundwave played a recording of Megatron's words, “Optimus Prime is not as easy to destroy as the Decepticons seem to believe. How many warriors will I lose before that becomes clear?”

Starscream waved him away, “yes, yes. But that was then, and this is now. Anyway, were you injured in the fight?”

Soundwave shook his head.

“Then I suggest you return to work.”

With Soundwave at his console, Starscream could think clearly. A whole troop of eradicons and two Decepticon officers couldn't defeat one Autobot. Optimus Prime had been the bane of the Decepticon cause since the events following up to the war. If he could find some way of destroying the Autobot leader once in for all, the Decepticons would readily give their loyalty to him.

It was clear, Megatron would let the Autobots go about their business while the Decepticons took no action against them. If Starscream showed himself to be a proactive leader, the Decepticons may even begin to see him as a better leader than Megatron.

The once mighty Megatron has become inactive and obsessive. Caring more for the mythical power of obscure substances and the promise of ancient prophesies. He was reading and daydreaming while he should be pushing a sword through Optimus Prime's spark chamber.

One day, Starscream would be the supreme commander of the Decepticons; and by his side, the loyal Soundwave who would at last acknowledge Starscream as the true predestined leader of the Decepticons.


	10. Chapter Nine

Many months after the fight with Optimus Prime, Starscream was becoming restless. Daily he prayed—so to speak—for an Autobot to show up; but there was no sign of them. The inaction was driving him mad and his temper was turning nearly as violent as Megatron's. The only consolation was the massive amount of energon they had been able to find, and continued to discover.

When he wasn't barking orders at the drones or badly hurting them in the training room, he found a different way to fail at reliving his stress. He ranted to Soundwave.

“It has been over two years. Not a single Autobot sighting to be spoken of—no energon perceived to be missing...how are they surviving out there!”

He was on his usual tirade about the lack of Autobot contact, and subsequently the lack of movement with the war. Whether Soundwave was listening was unclear.

Starscream was stomping around the command bridge really working himself up into a frenzy. Soundwave was working away at his console, as ever enraptured by some unfathomable bundle of information, or not yet deciphered code, or whatever else only he was privy to.

“Soundwave,” Starscream's tone suddenly changed, “if Lord Megatron does not return within a year I think we should consider leaving this planet.”

This made Soundwave turn away from his work.

“I know what you're thinking. But it was I who discovered that this planet was the new home of the Autobots. It was I who issued the building of the space bridge from the schematics I recovered from Shockwave's ruined laboratory. If Megatron were to be lost to us on his extensive excursion, the Decepticons are more than secure in my hands.”

_'I am the Lord and Master of the Decepticons. Only I can rule Cybertron.'_

“You are not the only one who listens to Lord Megatron!” Starscream insisted somewhat petulantly, “But our Master did name me his successor, did he not?”

Soundwave took a step and tilted his head in his version of a significant look.

Starscream waved a hand, “Indeed 'Second in Command' and 'heir' are not necessarily the same thing. But in the case of an unprepared-for tragedy, surely I would be considered the one he selected for the job?”

Soundwave studied him without reply for a moment. Finally he nodded his head once.

Then he tilted his it again. _'I am Megatron, and I will always function!'_ Megatron bellowed through another recording.

Starscream growled and turned away. After grumbling a bit to himself he spoke again, “and how long do you recommend we stay on this planet?”

This time Soundwave played Starscream's own voice, _'Until Lord Megatron returns....'_

Starscream sighed. “What if he doesn't return for decades? What if we run out of energon deposits on this planet!”

_'Starscream, take command in my stead.'_

Starscream peered at him skeptically, “so, if we give Megatron ample time to return, you will support my decision to leave should he not?”

Soundwave nodded.

Starscream considered this and brought his hand to his chin.“I suppose the large amount of energon on this planet is too good to leave behind.” He hesitated then dropped his hand, “It's just that, I had hoped to one day return to Cybertron and focus on trying to restore it. With all of the resources we could amass on earth it might be possible to retain an energon stock that would support a base on our home planet. For a time.”

Soundwave seemed to consider this for a time. _'Your dedication is admirable.'_ He said in Megatron's voice.

Starscream started. Soundwave had just...complimented him? That hadn't happened before. Soundwave doesn't even compliment Megatron, let alone the bot he supposedly hates the most.

Starscream coughed awkwardly, “well...I'm sure we all would like to return home as soon as possible....You may return to your work, thank-you for your input.”

“Commander Starscream!” A drone at the monitors yelled suddenly, “we've just detected an Autobot near one of the energon excavations!”

“Which one?”

“It's site seventy-four, sir.”

Starscream's spark whirled with hope. “One of the news ones? We're still quite close to the seventies. What is the Autobot's proximity to the site?”

“Scout E09 spotted him ten miles out heading straight toward it. He's sure to detect a signal and look for the exposed energon.”

“Then we have little time.” He addressed the whole bridge next. “Set a course for energon excavation site seventy-four immediately! Soundwave, deploy Laserbeak to engage surveillance on the Autobot.” With a lunge Laserbeak went flying from his chest and flew through the groundbridge Soundwave opened with the provided coordinates. Starscream took his place at the commander's post as the ship veered and flew back toward the energon mine.

This particular mine was not one of his depleted traps but a brand new discovery that was scarcely uncovered. Engaging in a fight in such proximity to untapped energon would prove to be a risk. If the Autobot escaped and the energon was destroyed all of his care in displaying his leadership skills would have been for nothing.

He engaged the full-ship intercom, “Eradicon unit B-1 to the drop deck, prepare to engage in battle.” He cut off the comm link. “Soundwave, do you have a visual?”

A video came up on Soundwave's visor.

“Cliffjumper? I guess if I couldn't have the Prime, personal revenge will be a suitable compensation.” He sneered evilly. “Focus on collecting whatever intel we can from the Autobot, we'll leave the fighting to the drones—wouldn't want to perish needlessly if the energon were to ignite.”

Soundwave nodded, and hurried to his console.

“Let's see if you can escape me thrice, Cliffjumper.”

“The Autobot has reached the excavation sight, commander!” A drone called over.

“How close are we?”

“We should arrive at the Autobot's location in 82 seconds.” That was too long, the Autobot could call for assistance in collecting the energon in that time. There was nothing for it but to hope the Autobots' were too spare in numbers to send more than one after an energon find.

“We have the autobot in sights, commander.”

Sure enough when a drone closed the digital feedback from the wide window at the bow of the ship Starscream could see the excavation sight and a distant red figure.

“Deploy the troops, now!”

Within seconds Starscream could see his soldiers advancing on the Autobot. Unit B-1 was strictly a battle orientated unit, and they had not seen action for many years. They were clearly ready and raring for a fight and performed exceptionally—for drones.

In an instant the energon blew up, but the Autobot was sent flying and new drones jumped out of the ship to collect him.

Starscream felt his ever shortening temper flare at the loss of the energon, but also elation for the capture of an Autobot.

The drones dragged the heavily wounded Cliffjumper into the bridge. Now Starscream could show them why he should be leader. He would not show his courage by the leaving an enemy to heal and survive to fight another day.

He would show his practicality by eliminating this threat to the Decepticon empire once and for all.

The Autobot foolishly asked where Megatron was; right then, when Starscream was kicking himself for letting the energon go to waste, was not a good moment to remind him he was merely second in command.

He showed the Autobot what true powerlessness was by piercing his spark with his talons. It had been a long time since he'd felt someone's spark whirling warmly around his fingers only to feel that warmth fade away.

As always, it was a remarkably satisfying experience. The Autobot fell face down in his own leaked energon. Starscream sneered at the mess though inwardly he found the sight pleasing.

“Clean that up,” he ordered the drones, “and then take him down to the unused med bay and make sure he is preserved. His corpse may prove useful—in breaking the Autobots' spirits, or as a gift for our Master when he returns.”

With that he left to find out how badly the energon explosion would affect their stock.

As he passed Soundwave he noticed him looking at the killed Autobot and then turning to watch the culprit walk away from the scene.

Starscream felt a surge of pride at the attention. Soundwave surely would be impressed that Starscream managed to snuff the first Autobot they'd come across in years.

Would he not compare this occurrence to the many times Megatron had let any enemy live in order to prove some point?


	11. Chapter Ten

After making the altercation to our calculations, it was clear the loss of energon was more annoying than it was harmful. Any loss of the precious life source was always hard to bear, but it was done, and they would live. Starscream put it behind him and focused on the present.

When he got back to the bridge, Soundwave was waiting with intel he'd gathered from Cliffjumper. It was Arcee foolishly revealing her location. The other Autobot who'd embarrassed him in front of Shockwave—thank the AllSpark he was dead—was too out on her lonesome.

And by now she was probably aware of her precious partner's passing—it was the opportune time to destroy her.

“Let's deploy a couple of drones to find her in this _Jasper, Nevada_. Wouldn't want to call too much attention to ourselves, especially in case other Autobots are lurking around.” Soundwave nodded. 

As Soundwave fulfilled his orders Starscream turned and pondered the map on his console. He was looking at a full map of the planet, copied from the humans data net, with every energon deposit so far discovered indicated by bright blue dots. There was a whole continent near the bottom of the map that had no points at all.

Starscream smirked; it was uncanny that the continent was known amongst the humans to be difficult to explore and full of mysteries. It was strange to feel anywhere close to understanding those gross flesh creatures, but he could appreciate the irony.

Soundwave approached him.

“Have you deployed the troops?” The spy nodded, “then by all means, return to your usual work.”

Once Soundwave was back at his console Starscream sneaked out of the command center—in a manner of speaking, obviously there was really no sneaking to be done around Soundwave—and made his way to one of the old labs.

His destination was the lab in which they'd put Cliffjumper's corpse. Starscream could be petty, he knew, but it had been so long since he felt the sense of purpose and thrill of war. One little arrogant Autobot denying back-up was all it took to put the pieces back on the board. The Autobots would not let this go unacknowledged, and even if they only managed to alert Arcee to their presence, the message would be made clear: _We still have unfinished business, Autobots._

He made it to the old lab and deactivated the new lock that had been placed on it hours ago. The room was as he was expecting, and hoping. It was eerily dim—lights in unused sectors were kept off to preserve fuel—and empty aside from a few bins which held whatever equipment was once used in there.

On a slab in the back could be seen a body with two cables attacked to either side of the abdomen.

These cables were not being used to keep him clinging to life, but to keep his body from graying and rusting. It was amazing how fast their bodies, when dead, rusted on this planet; and Starscream didn't want to have to taunt the Autobots, or show-off to Megatron, with rusty old bits of barely-recognizable Autobot.

He remembered how this Autobot had taunted him, and how he'd fallen for it. This time he'd rewarded Cliffjumper's goading with a quick strike and death. But the anger hadn't been relieved.

It seemed he was never anything but angry. Living in Megatron's gargantuan shadow would do that, he supposed—but that wasn't the whole story. Shockwave, Soundwave, and many others now lost or dead, are legendary amongst the two factions. They manage to spark caution, even fear, in the Autobots and are respected amongst the Decepticons.

Why then, is he such a joke to everyone? Everyone on this ship knows that he was only trusted to be in charge because Soundwave is essentially babysitting him. They _must_ know—and Soundwave _definitely_ knows. 

Megatron distrusts his abilities as a leader, even though he'd more than proven himself capable of making good decisions! So he isn't very good at physically overpowering prisoners; what bearing does that have on ones ability to make quick and keen decisions, and to anticipate the enemies' intentions?

It's all Megatron's fault. He never let Starscream speak his mind, he never followed his advice, and he treated him more li k e a nuisance than a dependable adviser. What did their gracious and glorious leader expect from him after he was treated with such disdain? 

He even had Soundwave fooled. Or perhaps Soundwave had  _them_ all fooled. All assumed Soundwave was super intelligent, but perhaps his capacity to store and analyze information did not correlate with practical intelligence. Perhaps his loyalty to Megatron was not proof of Megatron's prowess as a leader, but more a testament to Soundwave's lack of unbiased judgment. 

Starscream  _had_ noticed his complete uselessness in social situations many times. 

But what good any of this was to him was unknown. All of it was speculative, and without being able to prove it, it did him no good. All of the mindless fools around him would go on thinking Megatron was an infallible leader and that Soundwave's superior intellect was in awe of this.

There was nothing he could do to  expose this shambolic hierarchy, and he lived in a state of constant frustration. Everyday he grew more restless and resentful. Every day Megatron did not return h is lust for supreme leadership intensified. 

Everyone around  him  seemed content to fold themselves into the monotony of life: the drones mined, maintained the ship, did whatever job they had, and Soundwave stared at his screen all day. But Starscream was full of hunger—hunger for power, and for victory, and most of all, to return home and begin their world again. He hated scavenging this pathetic dirt planet for energy in order to survive while Cybertron rusted in its ruinous state. 

Megatron had abandoned them to search for more slaves of his will,  had ordered them to do nothing but harvest energon and attack Autobots that strayed to close. They could be sending drones to clean up Cybertron ;  even if they couldn't make it habitable,  a t least the planet they all loved would not be in such a dismal state. With the Autobots trapped on Earth they would be unable to interfere. The Deceptions would find a way to restore Cybertron, and they would be the ones history remembered as the saviors of  Cybertronian life .

But Megatron would not see the benefit of this, despite his poetical orations he knows only destruction and violence. As long as Optimus Prime functions,  _nothing_ else matters—not his troops, not their race, and certainly not their precious planet. 

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Despite their efforts to preserve him, Cliffjumper was noticeably less bright where his plating had been painted red. Where he'd been pierced by Starscream's claws the energon had congealed as used liquid energon did on all moisture-rich worlds—it goes in pure but gets mixed with the filthy contaminated water they breathe in through their vents. The sight of it made Starscream grimace. This planet disgusted him. Here they rusted when dead and their spilled life fluid become as sticky and gooey as the repulsive fleshy natives.

On Cybertron their bodies turned gray after death but otherwise maintained their appearance, as if to remain a monument to the life they once held. Death was different on their planet, it was dignified and even beautiful—still sad, but not grotesque. With carbon-based life death meant decay, so that the molecules could be reused to form some other life-form, probably a far less intelligent one at that.

Though Cliffjumper's death was a thing to celebrate, it was still an offense to watch one of his species become so disfigured as if he were some flesh creature.

How he hated this planet. Even using the energon harvested from it's depths disgusted him. It felt tainted, like it would rot in his body as food did in a fleshling's stomach. These feelings were irrational but relying on this planet for his survival was maddening.

Despite the disgust he felt at the sight of Cliffjumper's desecration, the claws he'd used to end his life still hummed with sensation. This sensation echoed in his spark, which instead of being satisfied, felt ravenous for more spilled energon.

He had always been a glutton for violence. The dismissal, and the prejudice he'd faced in his early years of life had filled him with anger too long repressed. He doesn't remember a time when he wasn't bitter...or a time when his short temper hadn't left him in perpetual solitude.

He does want so much to see Cybertron returned to it's glory, but even more so he longs for the days of the height of the great war. What he sees as the best days of his life were the epic battles they once fought in the still half-standing cities of Cybertron.

But when the last city turned to ruin the battles had just...ceased. The war was not over, and there were fights still going on but it was all so much smaller—so mundane.

It was then, truly, when he'd begun to see Megatron as a rival. If there was no Autobot army to contend with than the only thing that could fulfill that vacancy was Megatron. And the favor, both military and amorous, Megatron had for him was no longer enough to make him feel powerful.

Others feared their war would be eternal, but Starscream knew this was impossible. One day he would face the agony of a normal life or face death, and he doesn't know which possibility he fears more.

His contemplations were interrupted by a com from the troopers Soundwave had sent after Arcee.

“Commander, we have sights on an Autobot, and she has a human with her.”

Starscream's murderous hand clenched. “Scrap them both!”

He knew it! He knew those pathetic Autobots would one day take in those disgusting creatures as if they could be friends. Those awful creatures, so easily distracted and coerced into domestic slavery, it would be an act of mercy to obliterate them.

But the Autobots wouldn't see it that way, to them the humans would be an adorable species that had many things in common with them. They may make mistakes, but they're so young!

He could just hear Optimus Prime droning on and on about how they have so much potential. What drivel! No carbon-based, or otherwise fleshy, sentient beings had ever been recorded with a wholly egalitarian culture. Nor had there ever been such a race which wasn't inherently irrational and complacent.

But Optimus Prime would never admit to that. He would never admit to any unpleasant truth, especially if that truth suggested he were superior in any way to anyone else.

Well, fine then. If the Autobots became emotionally attached to the filthy human vermin. the Decepticons would only use it to their advantage.

In fact, he couldn't wait to do it.

Soundwave suddenly sent him a message that he was needed back on the bridge. Starscream sighed, for what purpose could he be needed there? To stare at Soundwave's back for another few hours? To await the inevitable alert of failure from the drones he'd sent after Arcee?

Certainly not because Soundwave was bored or worried about him. That would be nice, but would he even be attracted to Soundwave if he were like that? Probably not. He had enough of that from Megatron. Or perhaps there was a medium between overbearing and complete indifference? It was hard to remember what normal social interactions were like after eons of being a Decepticon.

Although one goal of the Decepticon cause had always been to reveal the true nature of people as opposed to society’s idea of what they ought to be. Of course, now they all had to be what Megatron wanted them to be.

The realities and his feelings about his life were as unfathomable as ever, and by the time he reached the bridge he was really itching to visit the training chamber and tear apart a drone or two.

Soundwave's obvious need for his immediate attention drove those thoughts from his mind.

“What is it Soundwave?”

The visor showed him a deep space sonar and a prominent bleep.

At first Starscream didn't get it, but the realization came down on him like acid rain.

No.


	13. Chapter Twelve

But of course. What else would have _Soundwave_ so excited. After everything he'd done to prove himself! After all the hope he'd dared allow himself to have!

“Soundwave, I know you urgently await the return of our master, but the chance of this being him is....”

There was a subtle shift in the way Soundwave was holding himself and Starscream remembered how easily it would be for Soundwave to put him down.

“Of course, we couldn't let this go unchecked if there's _any_ chance it's him.” Holding back a snarl, he bit out, “open the space bridge.”

Indeed, it wasn't too long after that when Soundwave, _Soundwave_ not he, received a communication from Megatron. He was through the space bridge and awaiting their greeting. Starscream stomped out of the bridge with a halfhearted 'set a course for his position', if only to make a point that he was still a rank higher than Soundwave. 

He didn't have time to massacre a drone before he was obliged to welcome Megatron back, but he could go throw one around for a bit. Soon enough Megatron would be bestowing likewise treatment upon him.

At least he had an Autobot trophy to offer as a gift, hopefully Megatron would be satisfied with this and not publicly berate Starscream for not accomplishing some unspoken task Megatron expected from him. Nonetheless he wasn't allowing himself too much faith in his Master's capacity for appreciation. It seemed he'd only been capable of gratitude and praise in the beginning when he was winning recruits over and securing loyalty from an army of anti-authority terrorists.

There were a few drones in the training room who looked at each other in worry when Starscream walked in, their obvious trepidation temporarily lifted his mood. He walked over and reached for the first drone close enough to grab.

“You, train with me,” He pulled the anxious eradicon with him to the center of the room. By 'train' of course they all knew he meant 'take out my aggression' but they couldn't refuse any order given by any officer. Even Breakdown, nothing but Knock Out's assistant, could push them around at his whim.

Starscream threw the drone away from him and kicked him in the middle. The drone clutched his stomach and doubled over. Starscream kneed him in the face and the drone's hands flew to his helm.

Then Starscream dropped the pretense and swept the drones feet out from under him so he was laid out on the floor on his front. Starscream preceded to kick him in the middle as hard as his anger demanded him to. Drones were allowed to attack officers in training if given permission, but none dare strike back or even defend against Starscream. They were all afraid of him, not because of physical prowess, but because of his temper and how readily he killed them—to make a point, to let off steam, for any reason or none at all.

And he relished this, since the only bots he could out 'muscle' were the smaller Autobots. The Bumblebee types were his favorite targets, since two-wheelers could be annoyingly quick. Bots like sweet little Bumblebee were easy targets for a big bad Decepticon.

Not that he couldn't defeat any drone coming at him in full force, but it wouldn't necessarily be such a one-sided battle, like it was with he and Megatron. Or would be between he and Soundwave, or Shockwave, or Breakdown.

He put his long heel strut through the drone's mask. The drone probably would live, and Starscream made himself back off. Megatron would not be happy to be greeted by news of an unnecessary loss in number, or by an officer covered in shed energon.

So it was time for a quick wash—lucky for the drone. He heard the drone's comrades hurry to his aid as he left and rolled his eyes. They all acted like they had a chance, but they were all doomed. Even if the Decepticons won the war the drones would become slaves responsible for reconstruction, and after that Megatron would probably have them killed to make room for 'real Cybertronians'.

He reached the washroom and stood impatiently under the spray. It was a shame that the majority of Cybertronians left were the Decepticon drones. Perhaps if the Autobots weren't such hypocrites it wouldn't be this way. But as much as they cared about freedom and life, it seemed they care more about winning.

When the last bit of energon ran off he stood himself in front of the fan, the wash and artificial breeze helped to cool off his body, which was running a bit hot from his anger.

With no more excuses for stalling, he headed toward the deck where Megatron would land any moment now. Some part of him remembered the old days when he was Megatron's favorite, and when Megatron not only praised him openly, but spent personal time with him as well where they'd discuss their vision for a Decepticon ruled Cybertron. That part of him was regretful that he wasn't excited for his Master's return, but their current relationship was mostly Megatron's fault. And this time, he wasn't deluding himself—Megatron had charmed a lot of people who had been disenfranchised by the old council until they viewed him as a savior. Then when there was nothing else left to turn to, he showed his true colors in how demanding and ungrateful he is.

He had been the first bot Starscream trusted since a time when he was young and still naïve, and he'd gone and betrayed all the trust he'd earned. The worst thing was that Starscream had known Megatron was playing his officers, and had thought he was Megatron's confidant in this regard—he'd thought he was special.

It wasn't even that Megatron feared him especially, which he would love to be true, but indeed it was a matter of Megatron using him to unload his worries—a pseudo-friendship it could be called. That was all Megatron could do—use him, use the drones, use his soldiers' loyalty and use his “tragic” past to get whatever he wanted out of life. And Starscream was the only one who saw it. Everyone else adored Megatron, and their reasons for this were unfathomable to Starscream—especially with 'cons like Soundwave and Shockwave.

But one day that would change—he would expose Megatron as the lying failure he is and in turn show the Decepticons what a true leader could give them. One day even Soundwave would stand by his side against Megatron, Starscream could just see it, it was clearly where Soundwave belonged; next to a leader who expected more from him than blind loyalty.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

“Greetings Master, I trust your mission was a success?” Starscream drawled before Megatron could get a word in. Soundwave gave him a look and he thought about winking back, but Megatron was looking at him so he merely gave a tiny smirk before sliding his gaze back to Megaton. The silent bot continued to stare at him—presumably in reproach, Starscream spitefully enjoyed the attention.

And thus,“what are you smirking at?” Was the first thing Megatron said to him.

“I'm relieved to have you back with us, of course, Lord Megatron.” he lied easily.

Just as easily Megatron did not believe him, but he only growled and stomped away from the bridge. Starscream and Soundwave were quick to follow.

“Um, Master,” Starscream stuttered, “you didn't respond to my inquiry—did you find the army you went in search of?”

“Do you see an army Starscream?”

Starscream didn't answer right away—did he have to be so rude?

“No, Master,” he grumbled.

“Unfortunately I did not find our Decepticon brethren, but I did find something that will be even more valuable to our cause.”

Starscream didn't like what he heard in Megatron's voice—it was that tone of madness again. Their master had had another one of his ideas. “What is it?”

“You'll find out shortly if you follow me. Soundwave, resume your post, the Autobots may have detected the Space Bridge energy signal and I need you to be on guard.”

Soundwave nodded and hurried to do his Master's bidding. Starscream pouted at his retreating form, Soundwave had never hurried like that to obey his orders. Huh. Well, Megatron was going to let him in on the plan and not Soundwave, which was a nice compensation.

Megatron led him down to an old laboratory, the largest, or one of the largest, on the ship. It was well equipped, but if it were to be used it would take days to set up the equipment to working condition and hours to properly clear the surfaces of contaminants. Though it didn't seem this would be necessary, in the only activated machine in the room underneath the only light floated a chunk of purple energon. It blazed with much more ferocity than the soft glow of regular energon, it gave off violent waves of energy so deep purple as to almost seem black at the core.

“What is this?” Starscream asked awed, although he suspected what it was.

“The very essence of the Anti-spark, Unicron's own blood. What has been called Dark Energon,” Megatron replied with a ridiculous melodramatic air. Starscream was too spell-bound by the purple light to roll his eyes. A mystic he was not, nor was he particularly interested in anything pertaining to myth or metaphysics, but something about this purple substance felt pure evil—and not just evil, but evil. Wonderfully evil. Many may have been repulsed by the mass of chaotic energy so reminiscent of a black hole, but in Starscream it awoke a dark lust. It was as if it whispered to him of power it could give him, of terror he could instill in others, of freedom from petty wants and mortal needs.

Nearly in daze he looked over at Megatron who was smirking at him. “Quite impressive, no?”

“I suppose that's one way to put it.” Starscream answered, and was surprised to hear the wantonness in his voice.

“The Blood of Unicron has an effect on all who behold it,” Megatron said in a low voice, “this can vary from bot to bot. I must say I find your reaction rather intriguing. I've never seen your lust for power so openly displayed before. Although your ambitions have long vexed me, it's a vastly more appealing look than your usual insubordinate smugness.”

“Master, I-”

“No need to make excuses, Starscream. I know you too well enough by now. Besides, it pleases me to see one of my Decepticons react so accepting in the face is this rather controversial substance. Many find it repulsive, and find it's effects weakening.”

“They are afraid of what it awakens in them, I imagine. They are weak, Master, unlike you.”

Megatron smirked at him. “And you?”

“Well, we both know I'm no stranger to selfishness.”

“Indeed. I only hope the rest of my troops react so positively to my new weapon. I suspect the drones will be wary of it, but perhaps your comrades will not disappoint me.”

Starscream didn't share that hope but he didn't speak on it. “How do you plan on utilizing it, my Lord?”

“Legend tells that Dark Energon has the ability to reanimate the dead. Since I could not locate my army of Deceptions I shall have to form another—out of the dead.”

Starscream tapped his chin. “Soldiers that cannot be killed, and who do not require life-sustaining resources. Perhaps it was better, after all, that you found this instead of our Decepticon brothers.”

Megatron sighed. “Yet it still grieves my spark to think of them out there away from their leader and the cause for which they once fought so hard.” He scoffed, “I don't expect you to understand.”

Starscream smirked and shrugged “I might surprise you, my lord. After all, I do enjoy the company of bots like-minded to myself, and their antics were occasionally amusing. That seeker Dirge was an absolute riot, and Blitzwing I found particularly endearing...until the Autobots blew him half to the Pit.”

Megatron put a hand on Starscream's shoulder. “Soon the Autobots will pay for their crimes and the treason they have long committed against Cybertron and all Cybertronian kind. With the Dark energon now at our disposal, they will not escape my wrath even in death.”

Starscream chose that moment to ask what he'd long been wondering. “After you destroy Optimus Prime, what are your plans for Cybertron?”

“I suppose it would be fitting to make the Autobots repair in death what they destroyed in life.” He paused and the mad gleam in his eyes intensified. “I swear by the Pit, Optimus Prime will appear an abomination before all Cybertronian optics and they will know the truth of that artifact known as the Matrix of Leadership.”

Starscream smiled gleefully and gazed once more at the fierce purple glow. “Everything burns.” The grip on his shoulder tightened.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Starscream thought that after Megatron showed him the Dark energon he would be swiftly ushered back to his room for a 'proper greeting'. But despite the looks Megatron had been giving him, the big guy insisted they had to experiment with the Dark energon right away.

Megatron almost asked Starscream to be the first test subject, though he doubted Megatron would have really done it. It might have been his way of teasing, or perhaps it had been a warning? Sometimes his leader could be rather alarmingly incomprehensible.

It was the best moment to present the gift he'd been 'keeping warm' for Megatron, and he did so all the more gladly after the thinly veiled threat, or jest, or whatever it was. Megatron was suitably pleased, but his show of appreciation was as underwhelming as Starscream predicted. Still the very short but clear look of pride Megatron graced him with was good for his hungry ego.

The experiment on the other hand, at least in Starscream's opinion, went very wrong. With the reanimated Autobot becoming an uncontrollable savage monster which attacked anything in sight, including Megatron himself but the lout was quick to cleave the creature in two. After this Starscream criticized Megatron's poorly conceived plan before he could stop himself, which led to Megatron calling him a coward. Starscream didn't voice his doubts that it was bravery which allowed Megatron to stand unmoving in the wake of such an abomination.

For once Starscream was going out of his way to avoid an argument or say the snide remarks which readily and almost giddily popped into his head. After his long, lonely trip Megatron would be seeking his company later—unquestionably with much exuberance, and the less angry he was the better.

“The questionable existence of my courage aside, dear leader, you must admit that such uncontrollability in an army would do more harm than good.” He thought about the irony of his statement a moment, “so to speak.”

“You're right, Starscream. They may kill the Autobots for us, but who is to say what havoc would be wreaked on us as well.”

“And how long would it take to eradicate them even if they did manage to kill our enemies?” Starscream added.

“Indeed.” he began to absentmindedly tap his claw against the platform his was leaning against. “There must be some way of controlling them. In my spark, I know there is a solution...if only I could see it.”

Starscream hesitated. Hoping his council would not be taken the wrong way, he spoke. “Megatron what if we left this planet? Optimus Prime is trapped here like the vermin he is. We could return to Cybertron or find another planet rich in energon. One far away from Optimus Prime and his meddling Autobots.”

Megatron leaned more heavily against the platform bearing the suspended energon, he hung his head at Starscream's words. “My spark would not rest, will never rest until Optimus Prime is dead. To leave him here would be to wonder always if he is coming to destroy me, it is better for me to know exactly where he is.”

“But Megatron-”

“That's final, Starscream.” He turned swiftly and dashed his arm through the air. “We will not leave this planet until Optimus Prime leaves or dies.”

It was Starscream turn to bow his head. “As you wish, Master.”

When he looked up Megatron was staring intensely at the Dark energon.

“Master?”

After a thoughtful silence Megatron spoke softly, more to himself than to Starscream.“The Dark energon is the key to my destiny, I can feel it! How it calls to me.”

Starscream shifted uneasily. “Master perhaps you should spend less time around the substance. We could go for a flight or a walk around the Nemesis—you've hardly seen anything of the ship but this dusty old lab. I worry that your continual exposure to the Dark energon is having a negative effect on you.”

“No, Starscream. I think, perhaps, I haven't been exposed enough.” With a swift move too fast for Starscream to stop he ripped a shard from the chunk of crystal. Instantly Starscream realized what he was about to do.

“No, Megatron,” he shouted as his Lord's arm raised, “not your spark chamber!”

But into his Spark chamber the shard plunged. The naïve Starscream of old, the one who'd been loyal and loving to Megatron, rose to the surface and the conniving bitter Starscream who so wanted to murder Megatron nearly vanished completely. He looked on helplessly and in terror at what he thought would be the end of Megatron forever—a self-inflicted end no less.

Perhaps after the initial shock he would have returned to himself and been ecstatic over Megatron's long awaited end, but he never got the chance to find out. For after the flash of purple light faded Megatron stood as tall and strong as ever and laughed victoriously. “Symbiosis—I can feel it.” He said lowly.

“My Lord?”

“I can feel the presence of the re-animated Autobot, and the power I have over it. You see, Starscream, now that Dark energon flows through my veins I can control anything I infuse with it.”

“But, my Lord, your spark...”

“Is more powerful than ever. As is my body. I imagine I am nearly invincible now.”

Starscream had a terrifying thought, “you're not going to force it on us are you Master?”

“On you?” He said mockingly. “I don't need unlimited mystical power to control you Starscream.” Starscream bristled and glared at Megatron's back. “But no, to give the Dark energon to another living being would be to give them this same power, not bend them to my will. Only I can be Master of the living and the dead.”

Oh great, someone's living out their 'I'm a Prime' fantasy again. Starscream thought.

“What is our next move, Lord Megatron?” He asked.

“I must find a place where a large number of our kind perished. I will pit them against Optimus Prime and see what value they have.”

“But first, my liege, you really should have a leisurely walk or power down. You've been traveling around space for years, that's much too long a time to be without proper accommodations and on your own.”

“I hardly need companionship to keep me strong, Starscream.” He said, but gave Starscream a sly look, “but, of course, it does have it's benefits. I will have Soundwave find me a suitable grave sight where I may test my new found power, and then I will allow you to see to my comfort.”

Aren't I lucky, thought Starscream as they left the laboratory, aloud he said, “I'm glad to hear it, my Lord. We need you at your best. After all, what would the Decepticons be without their leader?”

“Don't push it Starscream.”

“I'm sorry, Master. It's just...well, you have been gone so long. And things have changed.”

This caught Megatron's full attention. “What has changed?”

“Many personal things my lord. My feelings about my place among the Deceptions has greatly changed.”

Megatron smirked. “Not thinking of joining the Autobots are you, my dearest?”

“Of course not,” Starscream shuddered. “Only that...while I once reveled in battle and in war, and in the knowledge that we could terrorize entire galaxies, I now find it all rather tedious. Perhaps I miss my Decepticon brothers far more than I ever would have imagined I could. And I do so miss Cybertron.” He paused in thought a moment, “It's strange, I enjoyed the destruction at the time, but in retrospect-”

“Knowing you will never again behold the beauty of Cybertron wears on your spark.” Megatron cut in. “Oh don't look surprised. Did you think I remorselessly relished in the death of our home-world? No, even if we rebuild it—and we shall—it will never be exactly what it was. Even if it is better—more powerful, more beautiful—It will not be the same. It's a loss almost too much to bear.”

Starscream frowned. “It would be easier to bear it together, but our comrades are dispersed—if they even still live.”

Megatron gave him an assessing look. “I must say, I am surprised to hear this coming from you. Though I suppose you seemed just as surprised to hear I felt the same. Have we disappointed each other so much and grown so cold to the world that we no longer believe the other capable of anything but hatred and greed?”

Starscream smiled wryly. “I marvel at myself feeling anything but. These are estranged and distant feelings, there is little feeling involved, but I know with absolute certainty that I want to see Cybertron again.”

Megatron stopped Starscream and held him by the shoulders. “You and I have our differences—mostly about the matter of my very existence,” Starscream flinched but Megatron's expression didn't change, “and we often abuse each other. You threaten to assassinate me, for which I in turn purposely demean you. I don't know how much we mean it, or if it is all some game we play without realizing,” Starscream glanced away slightly—he didn't either.

Megatron continued. “But I am your leader, whether you accept this or not. As a Decepticon you swore your allegiance to me, and thereby put yourself under my charge. And as your leader, I swear to you, and all Decepticons—I will bring you home.”

Starscream was a bit stunned. Not since the old days had Megatron spoken to him so directly, not in a long time had Megatron spoken to him as Starscream and not as his competition, or his bane, or his 'chew toy' as Slipstream used to put it.

It was difficult to bear after all they'd been through—after all the underhandedness and the backstabbing. All the trust Megatron had built and then destroyed could never be remade, but Starscream was surprised to find that he wished it could be.

He reached up to hold the hand on his shoulder, “I believe you” he said trying to sound sincere. It wasn't a total lie. He believed Megatron wanted to keep this promise, that he even longed to. But Starscream knew that as long as Optimus Prime lived he would be Megatron's first, and only, priority.

It was funny, if Starscream put half the effort into killing Optimus Prime as he did Megatron, they might be back on Cybertron now. But he burned with scorn for the liar that didn't realize, or couldn't bear to see, that he was a liar. An awful leader whom all thought great and powerful because of his size and his pretension. No. He would not suffer Megatron willingly ever again. Even if the liar seduced him over and over, he would never forget—and never forgive.

He nudged the other's grip off and rubbed Megatron's knuckles over his face briefly before turning his hand loose. He stepped away. “You should command Soundwave to find your army, Master. Then we can enjoy each others company in a much less...heavy manner.”

“It is true irony, Starscream, that you of all people always know what's best for me.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Starscream rested against the slab in reluctant satisfaction, Megatron was rubbing the dent he'd left on his wing out of mindless passion (or more likely in complete awareness and for the sake of seeing himself destroy something). The dent and caressing were correlating quite perfectly with a stabbing throb in Starscream's processor. Megatron sighed contentedly, further adding to Starscream's irritation.

“You were right again Starscream, my head is much clearer now,” he said with a tone of self-satisfaction. Starscream wanted to punch him in the face for that. There weren't may things less attractive than post-coital smugness, at least in Starscream's opinion. And Megatron, unsurprisingly, was wont to act like Starscream owed him some great gratitude for an hour of utter terror that he would be crushed to death under a thrashing plod.

In true Megatron fashion the great oaf sat up and graced him with a proud, and _knowing_ , look. Starscream tried not to look like he wanted to murder him slowly and gruesomely, but it was a difficult task. To be safe he played along and gave Megatron a coy look before turning away, as if his Lord's prowess had made him too awesome in Starscream view to even look upon without feeling inferior.

Megatron stood up completely and stretched, Starscream heard his strong cables and joints squeak as they loosened.

“As much as I'd like to rest here further, there is work to be done.”

Starscream made himself stand up. There was no way Megatron would allow him to stay and rest while he was off working. Not that he really felt like laying around anyway, but it would have been nice to recover fully from the crushing before he had to deal with witless drones, skulking Soundwave, and interfering Autobots.

“Starscream,” Megatron said sounding inquisitive, “I was never accosted by our Medic for the standard check-over required for all returning space explorers. Where is Knock Out?”

Starscream froze. He quickly calculated in his mind all the reasons Megatron might get angry at his sending Knock Out away and exactly how angry he would be. Megatron was barely tolerant of Knock Out but any perceived sign of challenge to his total domination was enough to set him off.

Playing it cool, he shrugged. “I sent him to the surface to patrol for Autobots quite long ago. I had almost forgotten about him completely.”

“Do you not keep contact with him?” Megatron asked, sounding mildly irritated.

“I ordered Soundwave to hail him for monthly reports. As he didn't alert me to anything unusual I would assume Knock Out has yet to face any trouble on Earth.”

After digesting this for a few moments Megatron rolled his eyes. “I would have known you'd get rid of him.”

“What do mean?”

“As I keep telling you, I know you too well. The medic has a droll sense of entitlement to rival even yours. I've long assumed that one of your exchanges of snide remarks would lead to his demise, but I'm glad you showed enough restraint to merely kick him off the ship.”

Starscream chuckled despite the veiled insults. “You caught me, Lord Megatron. Fortunately Knock Out was less astute in discerning my true reasoning—or so he acted. He left quite amicably, albeit reluctantly.”  
“How did you manage that?”

“I told him I needed a patrol team on the surface—one that had more initiative than the drones. I also reminded him of his love of street racing with the humans to distract him from hating me for it.”

Megatron chuckled. “You've always had a way with words. Now I suppose we could wait until he's needed to call Knock Out back, the ship is rather more peaceful without his chattiness. I have enough of that from you.”

_Oh how charming,_ Starscream thought.  H e decided to change the subject, “ T his  grave sight that Soundwave is searching for, how will  you  get Optimus Prime to meet you there?”

“There is only one place on this planet where many Cybertrons perished together. The location has slipped my mind, but it is recorded somewhere in the database. Optimus will know of it either by his own records or by memory. Optimus Prime remembers much about each battle we fought, being both an archivist and Prime.”

They left Megatron's room and made their way to the bridge. When they arrived Soundwave was waiting with the coordinates Megatron  had requested. Starscream wondered how lon g the information  had been  available.  S ince it was in the records and probably recorded there by Soundwave himself, he guessed not long. 

So h e'd been waiting patiently for Megatron to  finish his 'personal business ' .  He was standing around probably judging Starscream  while Starscream was off trying to keep their Lord from forgetting he had an army he was responsible for.  It was an important task, for Megatron had returned with lofty plans and mystical tools, and often weapons and other items of power went to his head and he forgot that not every bot under his guidance was a sturdy resilient gladiator. 

But would Soundwave see it that way? Most likely he would not.  Not t hat it was entirely  altruistic, he didn't care about the drones personally, but they were detrimental to the Decepticon cause, and to this Starscream  _was_ loyal—truly. He had no reason to feel pathetic, like he was bartering to win Megatron's favor in the easiest way possible, but he knew how it could be—and certainly would be—interpreted. 

Megatron took the coordinates and immediately set out to test his army and his rival, pushing Starscream out of his way.

_Oh so charming._

Even when Megatron was long gone Soundwave didn't turn back to work but stayed and stared at him. There was no face from which to discern a particular message, but it was unquestionably a 'knowing look'. Soundwave rarely expressed his concern for the affairs of others, in order to maintain his aloof mystique Starscream assumed, so clearly he was trying to say something.

Or else he was so disgusted he really couldn't stop staring at Starscream in disbelief. This was unlikely, as this was far from the first time for Starscream and Megatron. He thought about ignoring it but this  _was_ Soundwave, and annoying or not he just didn't do anything unless it was necessary. 

Starscream stared back defensively. “What?”

Soundwave, of course, said nothing.

“Honestly Soundwave I don't know what you're trying to say. Is it because it's working hours? You know Lord Megatron sometimes needs to be...brought down from outer space, as they say. No pun intended. I felt the sooner the better.”

A picture came on Soundwave's visor, Starscream leaned in to peer at it. It was an image of the Dark energon. For a while he stared dumbly at the visor, even when the picture was replaced by his own reflection.

Suddenly it clicked. And to his surprise he felt his face and chest get warmer. “Soundwave!” he sputtered. “ It didn't— I don't—that is to say  I haven't,” he cleared his throat and continued  more quietly , “ As far as I can tell there was no transfer of dark energon into my body.  ”

Soundwave stood still and silent as a statue. It was really rather unfair, Starscream thought, that Soundwave was excused from ever having to explain himself or worry over the telling expressions on his face. He could play the infallible aloof spy while the rest of them had to account for their actions.

After a spell he nodded and moved away.

“Wait,” Starscream said and grabbed his shoulder. “Why do you ask?” He smirked, “Worried over the state of my health?”

Soundwave was silent for a while, it was the sort of silence Starscream had long learned to interpret as Soundwave thinking something he thought he shouldn't be. Usually the silences were followed by  a  begrudging, and seemingly painful,  but wholly  respectful criticism of Megatron's abilities. 

_'Needs to be...brought down from outer space, as they say.'_ Was played back to him.

“Ah,” Starscream said, understanding at last. “You don't want two leaders running around half out of their minds from Dark energon exposure.”

The blank look boring down on him turned discernibly colder. Clearly, Starscream's candor was not appreciated.

“Oh don't be like that. Megatron has always been excitable, that's all I'm saying. He'll calm down when his plan comes to fruition.”

Soundwave gave a curt nod and went back to work. Starscream watched him with narrowed eyes. It hadn't even crossed his mind that an inadvertent dark energon transfer could occur in that way. What would make Soundwave think of it? While waiting for Megatron to finish, what, did he stand there thinking about what they were doing? The thought was—disturbing. Starscream shook his head, _he can be so creepy._

Or maybe he really did worry that he too would be changed by the dark energon. But that would imply he actually thought Starscream was worthy of leadership...that idea was just too preposterous. Soundwave's lack of respect for him in general was no secret.

A surprising thought came to his mind, one that led his spark to racing slightly. Had he left an endearing impression of his leadership abilities after all? Perhaps Soundwave had at long last seen his value as Megatron's replacement, should he ever need one. It was an encouraging thought, and likely as Starscream could think of no other reason for his odd concern.

He actually smiled at the idea, but immediately felt ridiculous and scowled. Why should he care what the Greatest Sycophant of All Time thought about him as a leader? Sure, his support should Starscream ever step up to the role of Supreme Commander would be a vital help, but there was nothing personal between them. Even their petty rivalry for Megaton’s attention had fizzled out and died when Soundwave took the vow of silence. Now he was but an irksome busybody, always watching Starscream for sign s of treachery and inflating Megatron's already insurmountable ego. 

_He is nothing_ , Starscream  reminded himself .  _Just like Megatron: nothing but a pawn in my_ schemes. 

_But he_ does _think I'm a good leader._

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Screamer partook in unmentionable activities with Big M to make sure he wasn't still lost in space madness lala land. Then Megatron went off to show Optimus his new toy. Soundwave may or may not have alluded to believing Starscream was an important asset to the Decepticon cause. Fast forward to the aftermath of the space bridge explosion.

Starscream watched the explosion replay many times before his could feel anything other than shock. He supposed one could say he was giddy, but he would call it vindication, with a tinge of anticipation. After countless needless and foolish actions Megatron had finally seen to his own destruction. Starscream hadn't needed to lie, or deceive, or connive to this end; in fact, he'd been catering to Megatron's demands and in the moments before the explosion called out an appeal to reason. But as he'd known all along, Megatron was beyond reason—had been for quite some time now. Long before anyone ever even heard of the glorified dirt clot called Earth certainly.

It was over: Megatron was dead and there was no cover-up needed. He was Lord now, and he'd come to it fair and square—he could sit upon the Decepticon throne without discomfort, without worrying over someone exposing his cunning in getting there. He could sit there rightfully, having been appointed by Megatron himself to take his place should he fall...technically.

The Space Bridge exploded again on the screens, he heard the doors activate and stopped the replay. The tiny noise, undetectable if you didn't know it, of Soundwave's footfalls approached. Starscream turned and regarded his new first lieutenant—not that he'd bother making it official—with a neutral look. He allowed himself a moment of satisfaction that Soundwave had come quickly of his own free will to his new Master. The manner in which this pleased him was rather worrying, but he was too elated to care.

“Cue the audio visual Soundwave, I wish to address the troops.”

His orders were obeyed and soon the drones' eyes were on him. He gave an exuberant and spontaneous speech, in his opinion it was quite impressive but the troops didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. They murmured amongst themselves for a moment before staring at him, looking as dull and perpetually confused as they ever did.

One of them had the gall to ask how they would go on without Megatron, as if he hadn't listened to a thing Starscream had said. Or else he, and the rest of them, were so brainwashed as to truly believe Megatron was some great irreplaceable miracle of a leader.

Starscream huffed and stalked off the bridge. Soundwave followed diligently and Starscream turned to him with a petulant face.

“How can I be expected to bring us success when all I have for troops are dull, unimaginative drones?” he screeched. Then he remembered the most prevalent insult he used against Soundwave, “present company excluded, naturally.”

Soundwave did not respond, but was looking at him without the usual dismissal.

“Clearly the troops require a demonstration of my leadership skills—again.”

Soundwave glanced back to where they'd left the troops behind and then back at Starscream. Starscream understood. “Hmm. Perhaps I should take a cue from Megatron, and find new soldiers to do my bidding.”

Soundwave cocked his head.

“Oh, I don't know.” He thought for a moment. “Remember the sleepers Megatron sent across the galaxy long ago?”

Soundwave nodded.

“There is one on this planet. I should have the location in my memory banks, they were sent to the same sector on each planet. If we awake whomever it is in stasis on this planet—perhaps his loyalty to me will make the troops see the light.”

One of Soundwave's cables slithered out and touched his chest, and Starscream rubbed the spot even though it hadn't hurt. “Why shouldn't he be loyal to me? Megatron appointed me his successor, it is Megatron's will for me to lead.”

Soundwave responded with recordings. ' _Soundwave is most loyal_ ' and then ' _Starscream you're not exactly popular among the_ _troops,_ ' Megatron and Knock Out said respectively.

“Ingrates. After all I've done to bring us close to victory. Where would this war be if not for me?” Soundwave nodded, and it seemed sincere. “If it hadn't been for me acting as liaison between Megatron and the energon seekers, they never would have joined the Deceptions in such high numbers. How quickly my contributions have been forgotten. Of course Megatron never gave me credit for any of my accomplishments, so why should I expect anyone to know about them anyway?”

Soundwave nodded again.

“The only thing I'm remembered for are my 'unusual' acts of violence—which I suppose is _something_ to be pleased with.” He sighed heavily.

' _Don't forget the legs_ ,' came Knock Out's voice.

Starscream stumbled, “What?” he shrieked.

Soundwave stared at him. “Oh, that was a joke. Right.” He shook himself. “Soundwave, honestly. This has been a trying day. The last thing I need is _you_ acting up.”

Soundwave  used to make a l ot of sarcastic comments — what Starscream had deemed 'Soundwave Jokes',  but  he  hadn't heard one in centuries. He didn't remember them being so... cheeky? Nor so inappropriately timed. Megatron's sudden death must have affected him more than Starscream would have guessed.

_'It's also the truth,'_ came, to Starscream's unmitigated annoyance, the snide voice of Slipstream. 

“I _know,_ ” Starscream replied in an unhappy growl. “The Autobot's and their...taunting. Across battlefields...during interrogations even! And they call _us_ depraved.”

There was  a s hort crackle of static, almost to o qui et to hear. 

“Oh, now you're laughing at me. Now even _Soundwave_ is laughing at me!” Soundwave's torso moved in a manner distinctive to laughter, but it was almost imperceptible and  soundless. 

P erhaps Megatron's death had made Soundwave... clingy ? The idea made Starscream distinctly uncomfortable. In fact this  whole situation made him feel distinctly uncomfortable.  Long ago there was a wall built between the Deception lifestyle and things like friendship and trust, and it was a  barrier that could not fall. Finding yourself suddenly in front of it  inevitably led to despair and bitterness.

And besides, t his was much t o o friendly for two people who were not friends. Though, they  _have_ known each other for millennium, worked beside each other, and interacted on a daily basis .  Possibly, they weren't really enemies but merely cold to one another due to their mutually unsociable personalities.  B efore Starscream began hating Megatron, and Soundwave had no reason to  mistrust hi m t hey'd still been cold to one another, but this is how they were to everyone. 

It would be nice to have friends again—he'd never had many before joining the Decepticons, and even among them there had been very few. But wouldn't friendship interfere with his plans... h is plans to what? His taste for destruction felt lost,  and  leadership was  safely in his grasp.  And a leader didn't have friends—at least, not a Decepticon leader. 

There it was again, that confusion that  had  been quietly plaguing him of late. He's taste for inflicting pain on others and destroying things had been with him since his youth, to pretend he didn't enjoy these things would be to turn his back on all  he is and ever was. 

These longings for friendship, and Primus knows what else, were contrary to his nature and nothing but confusing and dismaying. So  he  did what he always  has: barked at Soundwave to  stop distracting h im, and didn't feel them anymore. 

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Skyquake turned out to be a major disappointment, Starscream found Megatron in space and Soundwave made him bring him home.

“I'm so glad you found Megatron's signal, Soundwave.” Starscream didn't bother trying to sound convincing.

He turned to the silent bot, who looked at him as well. The expressionless visor was giving him a look which said, 'I know you're not, you know you're not, so why the pretense?' It was a look he got from Soundwave often. He chose not to answer and looked back at Megatron.

“Hopefully, Lord Megatron will make a full recovery.” Starscream could feel the bitterly cold glare he was receiving and the palpable tension as Soundwave's irritation grew. Starscream struggled to stop his body from shaking in laughter, but he couldn't hold back the highly amused grin.

_'Perhaps this requires a doctor's touch.'_ Purred Knock Out's voice.

“Eugh,” Starscream gagged, “when did you record him saying _that_?” He received no answer. “I probably wouldn't want to know.” He hummed to himself in thought.

“I don't know. Look at him Soundwave. You checked him over yourself, and even you made it out to seem like he would not recover from this.”

_'Doctor,'_ Knock Out said again.

Starscream rolled his eyes, “ _Doctor,”_ h e said dismissively. “It's  _Knock Out_ .”

Soundwave stared at him and Starscream knew if he had a face he would be smiling. Knock Out's qualification as a medic was a matter of doubt for both of them. Starscream stared back at him with the sardonic smile Soundwave couldn't produce for himself. They allowed this mutual amusement to fester for a moment. Then Starscream turned away and made a pained face.

He sighed heavily after a moment's thought. “Alright fine. Either we can leave this planet and go where the Autobots can't interfere with our plans to rebuild Cybertron, or we can stay here and have Knock Out try and restore Megatron to full function. Have the troops decide,” he offered reluctantly. “but Soundwave,” he dropped his voice and became unusually sincere, “we can leave now and focus on Cybertron and the growth of our empire. If we choose to heal Megatron we'll have to stay, he will never leave as long as Optimus Prime is here.”

Soundwave looked at him for a long time. He nodded once then walked away to get the vote of the troops.

For once Starscream wasn't sure what that nod meant. Was he agreeing with his assessment of Megatron's obsession with Optimus Prime, or was he simply affirming his orders?  He chased the thought out of head;  either way,  Soundwave will never turn his back on Megatron. 

E verything had gone wrong  since Megatron's seeming destruction . They  had found the sleeper  who'd ended up on Earth : Skyquake, a formidable and accomplished warrior. But he didn't want to accept Starscream's command. He turned out to be nothing more than another  Megatron fanatic . 

Then Optimus Prime killed him before Starscream had a chance to reason with him. Whilst all that was going on Soundwave had picked up a signal in space. Megatron's life signal was online and Soundwave knew where it was. Obviously he had no choice but to go find Megatron.

And when he had Laserbeak showed up to spy on him and he'd had no choice but to call for assistance in getting Megatron back to the ship.

At least one good thing came from it all. Before Laserbeak showed up he was able to extract the Dark energon shard from Megatron's chest. It was this that had allowed him to survive the explosion, and with any luck it's removal would lead to his termination.

He looked at his damaged leader. As ever, his feelings were mixed. But he knew it was best for Megatron to be relieved of command,  and  since he would never step down he would have to die. It was sad, really, how much time had destroyed. And the future held no hope of returning the good  old days . If the Autobots won they'd create some petty  deluded  world were justice and equality were preached at any and all institutes and to the masses in every medium. If the Decepticons won Megatron would run them ragged and eventually forget  that they weren't all  _invincible_ like he and get them killed in some horrible pointless way. 

It was bleak indeed. But if he could grasp leadership of the Decepticons for himself, he could get them back on track:  l eave the Autobots stranded on this planet, find as many energon deposits throughout the galaxy as they could, set up a base on Cybertron, and instigate reformation. And yet the troops, the  _drones_ , scoffed at him being Supreme Commander and Soundwave stood sentinel over Megatron's self-inflicted ruination like a  doting  bodyguard. 

If ever there was a reason to regret his treating his compatriots in the demeaning and abusive manner he had, this was it. For somebody supposedly so good at playing people, he sure let his arrogance lead him to frag things up big time.

Eventually he got the call from Soundwave that the troops had decided, surprise surprise, to call Knock Out and have him take a look at Megatron. Starscream didn't say anything in reply, only sent an affirmative ping to signal he got the message.

Now he leaned against the medical slab bearing their leader and frowned. He lifted his head and glared at the Bucket Head he'd gown to love and then hate.

“I hope they know what they're asking for. I suppose that's a hope that will go unfulfilled, though.” He laughed aloud. “You know they say a sign of insanity is believing you're the only sane person in the world? I must be completely out of my mind then. Maybe that's it. I certainly hope so. Or else I've come to find myself aligned with a bunch of brainwashed fools who follow a selfish deranged brute who'd sooner use them for target practice than cross the street to save them!” His voice was hard and rough, but quiet as he said all the things he couldn't say to a conscious Megatron.

He chuckled darkly, “Not that I'm any different, I suppose. I mean, I  actually  _do_ use them for target practice. And I would enjoy watching them be killed,  forget saving them.” He chuckled again and put his head in his hands. “I'm only being as selfish as you,” he said quietly, “Only instead of wanting to play rival with Optimus I want  a fully restored Cybertron to be the core of our great Decepticon empire . I don't care about the troops. I never have. But you used to. That is what was special about you, why you succeeded. Is it any wonder you fail now? Now that you care only about vengeance against Optimus Prime.”

He heard the door open and straightened. “Don't you have work to be doing, Soundwave?”

He turned to see the other bot looking at him. Then Soundwave turned his attention to Megatron.

“Oh please, Soundwave. What are you, in love with him?”

Soundwave turned to him with a look that said, 'don't test me'.

“Don't you take that air with me Soundwave!” Starscream admonished with a raised finger. “I am still your superior officer.”

Soundwave made it clear what he thought of Starscream's superiority over him, by staring at him flatly. Starscream sighed. “Soundwave, let's not argue over who's better than whom—and stop looking at me like that! You know they really screwed us Soundwave.”

The silent bot cocked his head.

“By making our number one priority becoming caretakers to Megatron. How long do you suppose he'll keep us on this planet playing tag with Optimus Prime while Cybertron rots?”

Soundwave turned away from him to gaze at Megatron.

Starscream snarled, “No, I will  _not_ let it go!  And I absolutely do  _not_ trust in Megatron's wisdom!  These are our lives he's playing with Soundwave.  Maybe there's nothing Cybertronian left in you to understand that.” Soundwave turned his head toward him slightly but didn't look at him completely. “You heard me right. Have you erased even more of your emotional  capacities? Perhaps you really are nothing but a drone with high intelligence now. Is that it Soundwave? You have no sentience left, just a programed servant for Megatron?”

A loud crack made Starscream jump. Soundwave had slammed a fist against the medical slab he stood next to. It was hard to tell when Soundwave was getting angry, and by the time you realized it was usually too late. The two stared at each other tensely.

“I'm...sorry, Soundwave. I know your lack of expression doesn't make you a drone. Though I suppose you're more angry that I insinuated Megatron would do that to you; in which case, you really are deluded my friend. Perhaps not to you, but if he thought it would get him what he wanted, Megatron would most certainly erase a being's sentience. If you were less dutiful he would do it to you as well.”

Now the cable were coming out, Starscream regarded them warily.

“I'm not trying to manipulate you or trying to insult Megatron, Soundwave!” He exclaimed throwing up his hands. “I'm only stating the truth, if you disagree then by all means correct me if I'm wrong.”

Soundwave seemed to calm down, he laid one of his bared cables on Megatron's chest. Starscream turned away and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Just as long as you know what your actions will bring. Maybe one day you'll wish you listened to me.”

Soundwave glance at him, but immediately turned his doting gaze back to Megatron.

“Whatever.” Starscream said again and left.


End file.
